The present invention relates to tire repair tool assemblies containing tire cement therein to provide a convenient repair device for bicycles.
When a cyclist has a flat tire in an area where repair shops are not available, he/she often has to leave the bicycle on the site or load it on a vehicle. The present invention is intended to provide tire repair tool assemblies that allow the cyclists to repair the flat tire on the site.